Feel Again
by hollowichigo25
Summary: "Sometimes there's other things that you think wouldn't be a good combination turn out to be the perfect combination." Owari no Seraph One-shots
1. Chapter 1

Yuu x Mitsuba

Set during episode 8 Mitsuba see Yuu in a different light.

"You idiot!" Mitsuba shouted as she walked towards where Yuu was standing. "How many times do I have to tell you not to act on your own?" Mitsuba shouted as her hand whirled around ready to slap Yuu but stopped when he caught it.

Yuu rolled his eyes before saying "What's your problem? I didn't act on my own. The enemy was unarmed. You said we could draw our weapons so I did. You need to quit complaining on the battle..." Yuu's eyes widened and he quickly pulled Mitsuba towards him causing her eyes to widen and a blush to appear on her face.

" _What's he doing, is he planning on kissing me here of all places? And in front of everybody….WAIT why am I thinking this I don't even like him, I HATE him"_ Mitsuba thought as she watched Yuu parry an oncoming attack before kicking the vampire in the stomach forcing it to jump away from them.

"Alright! I've waited four years for this type of thing" Yuu said with a grin on his face as he dashed forward. The vampire grinned before he dashed forward and said "Idiot! You really think that long swipe will…."

"Haaaaahhh!" Yuu screamed as his sword shattered through the vampire's sword and cut the vampire in two.

"Nice one Yuu" Yoichi said with a smile on his face.

"Not as strong as me though" Kimizuki said as he crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at Yuu.

"What was that four eyes you want to go? Let's go me and you here right now" Yuu said with a glare.

"What did you just say? Do you know what will happen if I go all out? I will kick your arse before you have a chance to draw your sword" Kimizuki shot back.

"Well bring it then"

"I _will_ bring it."

"Oh what's this is Mitsuba stood in awe and is looking all starry eyed at Yuu" Shinoa said as she swung her arm around Mitsuba shoulder. Mitsuba blinked a few times before realizing she was staring and glared at Shinoa before muttering "I don't love him… I hate him".

"Hmmm what's this, I never said anything about loving him" Shinoa said with a teasing grin on her face. Mitsuba's eyes widened and a rather large blush appeared across her face before she shouted "Shut up I don't care what you said I hate him….who would fall for someone like him anyway".

"Don't get carried away. We still have five more enemies left." Mitsuba said as she span around and avoided looking at Yuu before she walked off.

"Hey wait" she heard a voice call out and a hand on her arm stopped her from walking. She guessed it was Yuu since everyone else but him had walked passed her already.

"Are you ok? What was that all about back there" Yuu asked as he stepped a bit closer.

"It's nothing just Shinoa being her usually self-that's all now come on lets go" Mitsuba said with a large blush on her face. Yuu nodded his head and followed her with a frown on his face. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at their destination.

"Here they come" Mitsuba said with a grin as the five of them turned around and came face to face with the vampires.

"Let's go" she said as each one of them drew there weapons back. Mitsuba frowned when one of the vampires simply smiled at her. Her eyes widened when she heard the windows behind her smash and she quickly span around only to get grabbed by the neck and hosted into the air.

"Mitsuba" Yuu shouted.

"There are now eight of them" Yoichi said.

"W-What's going on? The information doesn't match…" Mitsuba started to struggle out but the vampire interrupted her and said "Information? Information from _whom_?"

Yuu's eyes widened and he growled out "You used that girl to…."

"Humans are ugly." "They'll easily betray their own kind if there family or friends are taken hostage."

Yuu stepped forward ready to attack but Mitsuba stopped him by shouting "Stop". Yuu's eyes widened as she continued "I'm done for! Retreat!."

"Don't make me repeat the same thing!" "There's no way I'm not leaving a comrade and especially not you behind!" Yuu growled out before dashing forward and clashing swords with one of the vampires. Yoichi quickly notched an arrow into the second vampire that was trying to attack Yuu.

"GO!" Kimizuki shouted as he parried a vampires attack and kicked him in the stomach. Yuu nodded and quickly swiped his sword sideways causing the vampire to jump back and he darted forward.

"S-Stop please" Mitsuba stuttered out. Yuu slashed at the first vampire and dodged the second's sword as he tried to dispatch the quickly.

"Gahhh" Yuu cried out in pain as one of the vampire's sword's cut his right leg.

"Gahhh" another cry out in pain as one slashed his upper left thigh.

"Please" Mitsuba cried out as her eyes started to brim with tears as she thought of her other squad.

"Please don't" she whimpered out as the tears started to flow freely down her face. Yuu darted forward narrowly dodging the vampire's attack as it scratched his cheek. He parried his attack and kicked him away and continued his sprint towards Mitsuba.

"Damn livestock" the vampire muttered out as he saw Yuu closing in so he drew his sword and pointed it at Mitsuba.

"Arggghhh" Yuu screamed as he jumped through the air and slashed the vampire through the middle and caught Mitsuba. Her eyes widened as they landed and her eyes roamed around his face and stopped at the blood that was trailing down it. She reached up and wiped the blood off with the back of her hand.

Yuu looked down and smiled at her before asking "Are you alright, you're not hurt are you?

Mitsuba blushed bright red before she quickly nodded and she buried it into his shoulder so he didn't see it. Yuu went to set her down on her feet, but she gripped onto him tighter so he wouldn't let go. He looked down before saying "Are you sure you ok?"

"I'm fine, just don't let go….please" she muttered out as she peaked out from his shoulder to look at him. Yuu's eyes widened before he nodded his head and Mitsuba smiled a little before glaring at a grinning Shinoa over Yuu shoulder.

"What was it you guys said? We humans are ugly and would sell out anybody if our family's been taken hostage? Ha! Sounds like you're real familiar with that one" Yuu said as he span around still while glaring at the vampires while still holding Mitsuba. "You're right. We humans will do anything for our families. We'll happily lie, cheat and make deals with the devil or even become demons ourselves. If you wanna call that ugly….Then fear human ugliness when it kills you blood sucker!" Yuu finished with a shout as he put his free hand on his weapon.

"Ugh, He's so ridiculous and cheesy, where the hell did that come from?" Kimizuki asked as they formed a circle.

"Come on, it wasn't that cheesy, personally I found it very heroic" Shinoa teased Yuu as she grinned at the two of them from the side.

"If you're going to tease us about the situation we are in right now Shinoa, can it please wait until we are out of this place? Yuu asked as he tried to look at Mitsuba who still had her face buried in his shoulder.

"Everyone attack" Mitsuba shouted.

 **Line break**

"So what happened back their then?" "You were getting awfully close to Yuu, are you going to finally confess your feelings to him" Shinoa teased Mitsuba with a massive grin on her face.

"Shut up I don't know what you're talking about" grumbled Mitsuba as she watched Yuu talk to the little girl before he waved goodbye to her.

Yuu smiled as he waved goodbye to the little girl and her parents and turned around only to nearly walk into Mitsuba. He blinked at her a few times before walking past her.

He stopped a little bit past her and said "Don't worry I won't say a word to anyone" "If anyone asks I'll just say you sprained your ankle or something but it's alright for you to walk now". He started to walk away again but stopped when Mitsuba tugged on his arm. She span him around and kissed him on the cheek before whispering "Thanks for protecting me but next time I'll do the protecting" into his ear before quickly winking at him and running of to where Shinoa was standing.

Yuu blushed bright red while he brought his hand to where she kissed him before shouting "Hey Mitsuba what in the world was that" as he chased after her retreating form.

 **Hello there everybody, I hope you enjoy these Oneshots I am making. Someone will be pairings other's probably won't be. Also I may make some of the Oneshots carry on so some might be Twoshots. Anyway I hope you have fun reading them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuu lays awake at Five AM**

There was just so little to do at five in the morning, unless you had something planned except for sleep. It was fairly boring time of day, a little too early to get up but not early enough to allow one to fall back to sleep instantly. Yuu hated been awake too early, he much rather be still asleep dreaming of a better place.

Yuu lay on his back, staring at the ceiling wishing he would fall back asleep before Guren came booting down the bedroom and telling the two of them to wake up and get ready. Next to him and still breathing steadily, Mitsuba was still deeply asleep. He rolled his head slightly to the left to glimpse at her. She was lying on her side beneath the covers, one arm draped across his chest while the other one was rested near his face. If anyone told her she would be dating the block known as Yuichiro Hyakuya she probably would have outright murdered them where they stood regardless of the person.

He smiled when he remembered all the times Shinoa would tease her about her feelings for him and she would flat out deny and they shout out that she hated him to his face. But all that changed when Yuu went berserk on the battlefield and transformed into an unknown creature and started to wreak havoc until Shinoa brought Yuu back. When he awoken a week later Mitsuba kicked everyone out of the room before she flung herself at him and didn't let go and confessed to him. They agreed to keep it a secret for a while but nothing stays a secret when Shinoa Hiragi is on the scene. He blinked slowly before smiling at her sleeping body before he turned his attention back to the ceiling.

For a few moments he just laid there, listening for the noise that might have awakened him, or some twinge in his instincts that would alert him to an unknown presence. But all he heard was Mitsuba's breathing and all he sensed was her next to him. So then what…? Was he that restless that it managed to wake him? Or did his brain finally realise he was sleeping next to a girl and decided to play tricks on him.

His mind _would_ do something like that to him.

" _C'mon"_ he grumbled inwardly. " _Patience isn't your strong suit, but you can wait a little longer, can't you_?"

He planned to get out of the bed and stretch his legs, but that plan was thrown quickly out of the window when he found Mitsuba's leg was thrown over his own so he was trapped.

"S'matter" he heard Mitsuba murmur beside him.

Yuu rolled his head back towards her again, but she hadn't moved; her eyes were still closed. For an instant, he thought he imagined it, but then he saw one of her eyes lift open looking exhausted and looked into his.

"You tell me" he answered just as quietly. "I don't know what woke me up."

"Nightmare?"

"Not that I can recall."

"Guren call you cherry boy again?"

"Wha…Bastards always calling me that, gets on my nerves but nothing I'll lose sleep over".

Mitsuba chuckled a little before Yuu shrugged half-heartedly.

Her brow furrowed slightly and she was silent, then she asked "Are you cold?"

"Huh" Yuu had to think about this for a moment before he came to the conclusion that he was perfectly comfortable even with taking the weight of Mitsuba legs on top of his. "Nope."

Wrinkles cut deep into Mitsuba's forehead as she regarded him without a word.

"Don't worry about it, okay? Let's just try and go back to sleep." Yuu managed a small smile and turned back to the ceiling.

Or at least he attempted to. He was stopped mid-shift by her hand that had shot up from his chest and latched onto his nose.

Yuu's eyes widened as they fell to her hand and then went to her face, where she wore the same expression.

"Uh….Mitsuba what are…?" he trailed off, confused.

"Your nose is freezing cold, you couldn't feel it?" she asked.

Yuu stared at her, realizing all at once that no, he hadn't realized that and that her hand was so soft and warm, even with its firm grasp on his face he was beginning to feel sleepy once again.

"Wait… what? That's what woke me up?"

"Haha probably yeah, you'd be surprised how body temperature can affect how you sleep, my body not warm enough for you now? She asked as she laughed and let go of his nose.

Yuu grumbled before saying "Your body is doing just fine but it's not touching my nose now is it".

"Well I suggest you sought it out or you will be waking up again soon, try lying on your stomach" Mitsuba said as she placed her hand back on his chest and closed her eyes again.

" _I'm guessing she doesn't realize she is trapping me does she"_ Yuu grumble inwardly before he flipped onto his side and moved Mitsuba's knee in-between his legs and he buried his face into the side of the pillow and her head and fell back into a deep slumber missing Mitsuba's smile before she snuggled closer.


End file.
